1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For current liquid crystal televisions, bottom-gate (inverted staggered) transistors using amorphous silicon layers have been often used in pixel portions. Amorphous silicon transistors are recognized as structures that can be relatively easily manufactured at low cost.
However, in view of the recent situation of moving images (for example, watching movies in 3D and watching sports in 3D), it has been difficult to express the sharpness of moving images in the case of liquid crystal television including transistors using amorphous silicon layers. Therefore, the development of transistors which operate at high speed and have high mobility has progressed.